An Unlikely Occurrence
by sabrinaelizavet
Summary: Sisters Mailina and Sabrina have just moved to Forks, WA with their Mom when they have a chance meeting with the Cullens. Already fans of twilight, what kind of impact will they have on this universe? Will they disrupt the story and create their own?
1. Chapter 1

Mailina's POV

"MANINA!, Wake up Manina! Anthony go plane!" I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. _Maybe he'll go away. _Fat chance. "Plane Manina, get up GET UP! Plaaaannneeee", I shot up ready to yell at the audacious three year-old who dared to wake me up. My anger quickly subsided upon seeing my little brother's adorable ecstatic smile, all I could do was play along. "Yea Anthony and sissy are gong on a plane today. Yaaayyy plane!", I said clapping with enthusiasm. Little Ant just imitated me, jumping up and down yelling "Yay plane, yay plane!" _Oh no, this could get annoying, I'm too tired for this. _"Yea Ant go tell Mommy you're gong on a plane today". That did the trick, he took off at lightning speed "Moommmyyyy". _Mama's boy. _I though to myself shaking my head. At least someone's excited about the move.

All my life I'd dreamed of leaving my po-dunk town and moving somewhere else, anywhere else actually. It always seemed to me that time stood still for us. While the rest of the world was busy moving forward at warp speed, we were still light years behind. My name is Mailina Wittekind and I've lived in Marietta, Ohio pretty much my entire life. Like I said before, nothing really goes on here, so we have to make our own "fun". For my friends and I, that fun usually consists of cruising the back roads and smoking while skipping class and then going to Wally World. Sometimes we would sneak out of our houses at night to parties or just to chill at some one's house and smoke. Small town kids don't have anything else to do. That's what got me into trouble. I'm not a bad kid, at least I don't think so, I just got mixed up in a lot of bad stuff. I wanted what every other 17-year-old wants: freedom and excitement- unfortunately my mother wasn't so keen on giving me that freedom. But then again, I didn't pick the best time to rebel. I started getting into trouble when my dad got sick. He'd had cancer for years, but it didn't really get bad until I was 15. I had to help my Mom take care of him and my little brother. I didn't complain, but I resented it at the time. Having to help change diapers and babysitting all the time wasn't my idea of fun. Its not that I don't love my little brother, but I'm 14 years older than him and every time we're are out in public, everyone thinks I'm his mom. Plus I couldn't play sports anymore and my social life was non-existent. But now I realize that none of that mattered.

My sister would come over every once in a while to help, but she was more in the way than anything else. She goes to Marietta College which is all but 10 minutes away from the house-its not like she couldn't come over more often. I guess I cant blame her, I didn't want to be there either, especially after Daddy passed…."Hey Melly, can I use your blow dryer? Or did you already pack it?" _Speak of the devil_. My sister Sabrina stood in the doorway of my soon to be empty room. As I look at her I can only think that we couldn't be more opposite. Most people don't even know we're sisters. We are the same height, but our body shapes couldn't be more different. She's got the thick and curvy Latina body-very womanly and even though she's bigger, she doesn't look fat. She reminds me of Tocara from America's Next Top Model except she's full blooded Mexican and has long curly black hair.

I on the other hand, look a lot like my mother when she was younger. I have long brown hair, well it's a few different colors right now, I tend to dye it a lot on a whim. I'm also pretty thin, I usually wear a size 4, but I eat like a 300lb man. I lucked out in the metabolism department, but it'll probably catch up to me later…"Melly, earth to Melly! Hello?", _oops I got all ADD again. _"Yea it's in my bag, hold on let me get it." I hop off the bed and unzip my small suitcase and hold out blow-dryer, instead of taking it she just looks at me. "Are you okay? You seem upset" She asks, her eyes full of concern.

I turn around and sit on the bed, thinking about her question. _Am I okay? No. I'm not. _"Yea I'm fine, I just don't want to leave" I figure lying is better than starting a deep emotional conversation, I'm not too good at those. Sabrina walked over and sat next to me on the bed and looked at me. "I know you're not telling the truth. You don't want to move, but it will be fun I promise. Plus I'll be there and we can go see all the Twilight sites and we can go to First Beach and maybe you'll meet some cute Quileute boys!".

Something I forgot to mention about Sabrina, she's a twilight fanatic. Well not a fanatic, but defiantly a big fan. She was in heaven now that Mom got a job in Forks, WA. Plus our house was supposed to be pretty nice. Maybe she was right, I should be more positive. "Yea you're right. It will be fun. Maybe it's the start of a new adventure."

Sabrina's POV:

Change is hard. Moving is bittersweet. It brings forth the excitement of going to a new place and starting over, but also awakens feelings of nostalgia and sadness to leave the place on calls home. that's pretty much my emotional state at this point. I'm really excited that we're moving to Forks, the home of my favorite books: the twilight saga. But I am also pretty scared to start over in a new place. I wasn't planning on living on the West Coast. I planned on trying to get a job at a public relations firm in one of the bigger cities in Ohio so that I would be close enough to visit my family. But all plans went out the window when Daddy passed away. Mom got a new job in Forks, WA and sold the house. I decided to move with my family to help my mom, plus I wasn't going to pass up living in Forks. Its like every Twi-hards dream! However, I am still saddened by the fact that I have to leave Marietta. I've lived here pretty much my entire life and because of it I've learned to love to do outdoor things like ride ATVs, hunt and fish. At least Forks was good for that kind of stuff too.

About an hour before we were to leave for the airport, Mailina and I wandered around the house looking at all the empty rooms. We eventually decided to just lay in the middle of the living room floor, its where we had the most memories. We were still laying there when Mom came home. "What are you guys doing laying on the floor?" she asked. "We were just reminiscing" I answered without bothering to move. "Oh girls, come on we need to get going" she said. I sat up and looked at her I caught a tear on her cheek as she turned and walked out the door. "Come on Mailina, its time to go". She silently stood up and walked out to the garage. So, I sighed and picked myself up, and took one last look at my old life.

Mailina's POV

The plane ride wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. We had to bring our puppy MoJo on as a carry on. But he slept the whole time and we didn't feed him the night before so he didn't poop either. Anthony was good the whole way. He sat next to Sabrina and they looked at out the window and played with Transformers until he fell asleep. Sabrina eventually read one of her twilight books. I'm not sure which one it was, I think the fourth one is the one with the chess pieces on it. I don't know much about twilight-I've only seen the first two movies. The third one comes out later this summer. I'm not sure but Brina is probably counting down the days. When we drove into Forks from the Seattle airport I couldn't believe how green it really was. It looked exactly like it did in the movies. Sabrina was all eyes and ears in the passengers seat. I knew she was recreating the scenes from the book in her head. As we drove through the main street in town Brina sat upright in her seat "Oh my goodness, how freaking weird" she exclaimed, face glued to the window. "What's weird?" Mom and I asked in unison. "See that store, its called Newton's just like in the books. They must've done that to bring in tourists and make money. Or its part of the twilight tours." Mom and I just looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "WHAT?" she exclaimed. "they probably just put that there for Twi-hards like you" I joked and poked her shoulder. "Yea I guess you're right…" she sounded so unconvinced, she probably wanted it to be real. I guess I don't blame her, I wouldn't mind seeing some werewolves and vampires. Especially if the wolves were as hot as the ones in the movie….

Sabrina's POV

I swear there shouldn't be an actual Newton's Outfitters. But they probably DID put it there for the tourists. Oh well. I continued to look out the window and noticed it was a few minutes since we were in the town. "Mom how far is the house from town?" She answers without turning to look at me "Its only 10 minutes outside of town. See it's the next right." I turned to look. All I saw was a small opening within the trees for a gravel driveway. "Wow Mom we are in the boonies. I thought that's why we moved to the suburb, so we'd have _neighbors_?" She gave me a quick glare "Sabrina don't start with me. This is a nice house and it was cheap". "I wasn't trying to be a brat, I was just wondering, you don't really like the country" It's true. She is the least outdoorsy person I know. She doesn't camp-Ever. "Its not in the country, its 10 minutes from town". That's when we pulled up to our new house. It was a blue two-story bigger than our last house. It had a playground set in the front yard and a big front porch with a swing. "Wow Mom, its so pretty" Mailina said from the backseat. "Yea Mom, its super cute, hurry I want to see the inside!" I really did. Mom gave me the keys as she unbuckled Anthony. I stepped up to the porch, the light was on. I guess the movers and the real estate agent had kept it on for us. I opened the door and stepped in. it was very spacious and a lot of our furniture was set up already in their prospective rooms. I chose the second biggest bedroom. My room was on the second floor and had a sliding door that leads to an outside deck that looked out at the Olympic Rainforest. This house was amazing. I couldn't wait to start unpacking…

Mailina's POV

"I'm tired of unpacking" I complained, out loud to no one in particular. We'd been unpacking for three days and it seemed like we had a million boxes to go through still. "well lets change and go explore. I'm tired of being in this house too. How about I go wake Anthony from his nap and get him ready, and you go ask Mom for the keys to the Caddy so we can go into town" Sabrina said from somewhere across the room. I couldn't actually see here through the pile of boxes. Hmmm do I really want to wake mom up from her nap? Yes. I have cabin fever. "Okay, I'll wake her up, but only if you let me drive" I proposed. "Deal"

15 minutes later Sabrina, Anthony, MoJo and I were on the road, discussing where we should go. We finally decided to get some burgers from Sully's Drive In and drive down to First Beach to eat it. "I bet we see a bunch of hot Quileute wolves" she said while lighting her black and mild. My sister and I had one vice: smoking. I smoked cigarettes and she smoked pipe tobacco cigars. "You're so twilight obsessed I tell her" as we walk down the path to the beach with Anthony running ahead of us. "Whatever Melly, I get to have at least one guilty pleasure. Plus you're the one who likes the wolves. I'm all for the vampires myself. Oh crap I left my book in the car." I roll my eyes at her "You don't need it. You've read it already. Now you can play with me and Anthony". As I said that we made it to the beach, which was absolutely beautiful. Even though it was a cold beach. We walked for a while down the beach to get away from a couple who looked like they were arguing. Sabrina said they looked like Jacob and Bella, I just ignored her and told her to mind her business. We finally found a flat rock without moss on it to sit on and eat. We had a hard time getting Anthony to actually eat. He wanted to play in the water. Eventually we gave up when he ate half and made sandcastles with him. He kept trying to get into the water but there was no way any of us could get into this water, it was freezing. After being there for a few hours Anthony started to poop out so Sabrina held him while we watched the sunset although it was the barely noticeable through the clouds. But it was still a beautiful twilight. Now that it was almost dark I took out the flashlight and we started walking back to the Caddy. After a while we both got nervous, the trail we were walking on was defiantly not the one we had driven on and parked the caddy. I took out my cell phone but I couldn't call anyone, there was no signal. "Sabrina what are we supposed to do now. We're lost in the woods!". That's when I heard something swoosh behind us. MoJo who had been asleep under my arm started barking at the side of the trail. "What is that?" I whispered, terrified to my sister. We both stood frozen, unable to move. Sabrina whispered to me "Stay quiet, after I speak we wont say a word. Do not run unless something tries to attack you because if you run they will automatically hunt you". I just nodded my head, too afraid to move or speak. Suddenly I heard the swoosh again and saw a blur of auburn and before I knew it I was falling backward and everything went black.

Sabrina's POV

I wasn't sure what was happening at first, my eyes were still trying to adjust to the darkness and focus on what had just occurred. Then I heard a bark and looked into my arms, I was holding MoJo. Where was Anthony? I quickly looked around and saw Melly on the ground then my eyes caught sight of a white figure standing before me. She was an ethereal like creature except she had red eyes and her red hair swirled around her like Medusa's snakes. She was holding Anthony, who by some miraculous chance was still sleeping. _There is no way, this cannot be happening. This is Victoria. OMG what am I going to do. _I thought as I stared at the hauntingly beautiful woman who was looking down at my brother, cradling him in her arms. Then she spoke with a surprisingly high pitched angelic voice "It's not much of a hunt when your prey is so pathetic and helpless". I glared at the witch. _How dare she threaten to kill my family._ My instincts were angry, but something told me I had to plead with her before she killed us all. "Victoria, please, don't drain my siblings. Take me instead". Her head snapped up and she glared at me with fiery red eyes "You know who I am?" she snarled. I couldn't think of any other way to distract her but to use her name. She wouldn't understand why a human knew her name. If she is real then the rest of the characters must be real. Right? But how close am I to the treaty line, would any of them actually know to come save me. We were so close to the reservation, Alice wouldn't be able to see with the wolves around. Edward might hear my thoughts if I screamed them in my head and Alice might see a vision if I said her name out loud. It's worth a try. _EDWARD CULLEN, If you can hear me I'm in trouble. Victoria has me. I'm somewhere near the treaty line. HELP ME. "_Yes I know your name. Lets just say I have the same ability as Alice Cullen has." _EDWARD CULLEN, EDWARDDDDD! _I continue to scream in my head. "How does a lowly human have such abilities?" she demands, as opposed to asking. "I'll tell you if you put my brother down and leave them alone. I know more about you than you think. You and Riley and your newborn army." She growls loudly, it's the deadliest sound I have ever heard, but she's not looking at me. Suddenly she leaps up, but something stops her and knocks her down. I look at her and she doesn't have Anthony. "NNNOOOOOO!" I scream at her, looking around for my brother, but suddenly he is in front of me, crying and terrified. "OMG Anthony" I grab him and start to glance around for Mailina. I don't know who is fighting Victoria. Both vampires are moving so fast I cant make out what is going on. Suddenly there is the sound of ripping metal and three more white blurs run past me. I'm assuming it's the Cullen family. I look down at Mailina, she is passed out but she isn't outwardly bleeding. Thank God. I don't need her bleeding with so many vampires around. Vegetarians or not. Anthony is still burying his head in my shoulder crying and MoJo is hiding behind a tree somewhere near because I can hear him barking. That's when I heard steps behind me. I automatically hover over my siblings. "Don't worry, we wont harm you. We've dealt with the threat". I turn around and see an extremely attractive man in his 20's with blonde hair. Carlisle. Behind him I could see smoke coming from the trees. _They burned her. _"You killed Victoria? Are there anymore of them around? Did you check if Riley is around here or if she brought the newborns?" I practically screaming hysterically. The vampire I believed to be Carlisle put his hands up and slowly came closer. "You're safe right now. Calm down. Why don't you step aside and let me examine your sister I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and behind me are some of my family members" _Oh shit he's right. OMG Mailina. _I turned to look at my sister laying on the ground and step aside to let Dr. Cullen see to her. _Please let her be alright. _"She will most likely come to in a few minutes. It looks like she hit her head pretty hard from the fall and might have a slight concussion. If you don't mind we can take her to our house so we can run X-Rays and a Cat-Scan." I turned around to face the person who just spoke to me. A tall extremely handsome man with messy auburn hair was staring at me. _Edward. _He looked at me with a very cautious and confused expression on his face. "Yes, I am Edward. I would like to know later how it is you know my name. but for now we need to get you and your family to my house and make sure you are all okay." He said while pointing to my sobbing brother and unconscious sister. "Yes you're right" I answered. "How are we supposed to get to your house?" I ask him. "Well Carlisle will carry your sister to the house. And I can carry you and your son to our house as well". _Ugh defiantly my brother and you cannot carry me I'm too fat_. "Actually can we take my Caddy. Its somewhere around here, but we lost our way to it" He smiles a crooked smile and says "Sure we can go look for your Cadillac. I apologize for mistaking him for your son, and I assure you I would be able to carry you. You are not fat, but even if you were I'm a vampire remember." I blushed and looked at Anthony so he didn't see my embarrassment. I forgot he reads minds. Edward chuckled at my thoughts. "Give your keys to Alice and I will carry you to the house. We will get there much faster". I started to reach into my pocket when a blur shot up next to me, startling myself and Anthony who started crying again. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle him, I should've looked ahead to see if I would've scared him." I rubbed Anthony 's back while glaring at the vampire I presumed to be Alice. She really does look like a pixie with her hair. I threw her the keys and continued to comfort Anthony. "Anthony its okay baby. We are going to go with Edward here and he's going to take us on a ride okay. We are going to go really fast, like a plane" I tell my baby brother while wiping his nose with my sleeve. "Anthony pwane?" he said to me. He's so easy. Always a trigger word to get him to stop crying. "Yes plane, Edward will take us fast like a plane okay, see Edward?" I turn him to see Edward who has his arms open. Anthony looked cautious at first, but I egged him on by mentioning a plane some more and he agreed. Edward then crouched down and told me to get on his back. I really didn't want to but I hopped on anyway. I jumped a little to hard forgetting that he was like a stone wall. "Keep his hood up so that he doesn't get too cold. I'm pretty sure this run will be freezing" I order Edward. "Yes Ma'am. Don't worry we'll be there in 5 minutes" and with that he took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Edward's POV:

As I ran thought he forest on the familiar path to my home, I tried to run as fast as I could without completely frightening the young woman on my back and her baby brother in my arms. I suddenly realized that I still did not know her name. In efforts to not disturbed her, I searched her thoughts to see if by chance it was mentioned. She had already thought the names of her siblings, Anthony and Mailina multiple times, but hers was still a mystery. Her mind continuously raced with flashing images of her altercation with Victoria. The fury I felt that the vile creature dared to harm my Bella, my family and now this innocent family made my mouth water with venom. I shook off my angered thoughts. She was gone. No longer a threat to us and these humans who somehow managed to survive. How is it that she knew who and what Victoria was? And how did she know to call my name? I had been walking the treaty line all day due to the uneasiness I felt leaving Bella with Jacob, it was by mere chance that I was close enough to hear her think my name. I am extremely anxious to receive answers to my questions. But I do not want to be rude. She is in no condition to be interrogated. I'll just settle for her name. "Excuse me Miss, what is your name?" she gasped at hearing my voice. "I apologize for startling you" "No, you didn't startle me" she lifted her head she had previously buried in my shoulder and took a deep breath "my name is Sabrina,, and my brother's name is Anthony. How is he doing down there?" I looked down at the toddler in my arms. He was slowly drifting to sleep. I was surprised at how easily he came to me and settled in my arms. His innocence must prevent him from knowing he should fear the creature holding him. Not that I was a threat to him, but most humans are scared of us without knowing why, then again they should-We are monsters. "He's fine" I answer "almost asleep, I'll be careful not to wake him so he can continue to sleep, its getting late. But we're almost there" "Thank goodness, this is uncomfortable. Its freezing back here!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry Miss Sabrina, I'll try to go as fast as I can. It is a pleasure to meet you though, even under such terrible and awkward circumstances. My name is Edward Cullen, though I believe you already knew that" I heard her gasp again. _Oh crap. What do I say. How do I freaking explain this? Maybe its not happening. This could just be a really vivid dream. Well even if its not, I need to explain it to the whole family and maybe we can makes sense of this… _She thought to herself."Yes I do know who you are. But if you don't mind I'd like to explain why I know when we get to the house." she stated rather hesitantly. Her thoughts confused me. I thought she had a concrete reason for knowing my name. The poor girl was distraught and let her mind wander to the blur of passing woods, as if to block her thoughts. "Of course. We are almost there" As I ran up the backside of the house, I could hear my family talking quietly in the house. Carlisle was checking Mailina's reflexes and asking Esme to make her tea. It looks like she had waken up "Your sister is fine. She is awake and is about to drink some of my mother's delicious tea" I reassured her. "and it seems like Anthony finally decided to give in. He's fallen asleep" I stopped at the front door and let Sabrina slide off my back and carefully handed off her brother. "Thanks Edward" she said making direct eye contact with me. Her eyes looked scared and nervous and sad, It was apparent that the sadness in them was more than what happened today.

The front door opened before my hand even got a chance to touch the handle. Alice. "Finally!" she exclaimed dramatically "What took you so long? Sabrina needs to see her sister so she can tell us her story. I can only see bits and pieces of the story because Jacob is coming over with Bella" _Edward she knows everything about us. _Alice though to me. She then showed me flashes of her vision-something about books, black books that said Bella's and my name…_Oh Bella, I need to speak_…. "Here Call Bella" Alice instructed handing me the phone. Sometimes her knowing everything can be quite annoying. "And you" she pointed at Sabrina who shrunk back like she was about to be punished. "You can leave your brother on the couch to sleep. don't worry, Rosalie will watch him" Sabrina nodded and started walking towards the couch. "You have to call your Mother as well. Esme already spoke with her-she thinks you got lost in the woods and Mailina tripped and hit her head but we found you and brought you back here. You need to reassure her and let her know you will be home in about an hour. She doesn't have a vehicle to come here." _Wow she really is bossy. _I chuckled at Sabrina's thoughts "Yes she is pretty ostentatious, but we let her stay here because she is useful" Alice whipped around to stick her tongue out at me. "Call Bella. She's freaking out as usual" I just shook my head and did as I was told. Not that I needed reminding, Bella is my world.

Mailina's POV:

"She's going to wake up in 20 seconds" I heard a high pitched voice say through the darkness and the shuffling of steps and a door shut. _Where am I? Was she talking about me? _"Mailina, honey can you hear me?" I automatically opened my eyes at the sound of my name. Ugh bright light. I snapped them shut before wearily attempting to blink through the brightness. "Ah there you are, you gave us quite a bit of a scare back there" I turned to the smooth male voice that addressed me. Even though my vision was blurred I saw the most beautiful ghostly white man staring back at me. "Oh my God, I'm dead aren't I? Oh crap", I said Oh my God! I'm sorry" the beautiful man just chuckled at me "No I'm not God, far from it actually. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. There was an incident in the woods with you and your family. You hit your head pretty hard. Can you try to sit up for me?" I started sitting up. Whoa. Super big headache. "Are you feeling dizzy?" he asked while rubbing the back of my neck and head. OUCH! I flinched away from him. "Yea you have a pretty big knot back there. I believe you have a minor concussion. I'm going to give you some pain killers and you should be fine." He told me with a wide smile. His teeth were so perfect, he gives all toothpaste ad models a run for their money. "Let me just check your reflexes. Esme-can you bring some tea please?" I looked around the room and saw no one. We were in what looked like an office. Across the room there was a huge bookcase on it and lots of breakable looking artifacts all over the place. The side of the room next to me looked like a regular hospital exam room. "Dr. Cullen, where the heck am I? and were are my brother and sister? " I asked. "they are on their way, my son Edward brought them here. I believe they just arrived and should be up in a minute." that's when it all hit me-We had been in the woods and that insanely scary woman was there…"Don't worry, she's been dealt with" said a voice from the side of the room. I turned my head to see who spoke but I was knocked backwards in a stifling hug "OMG Mailina! I'm so glad you are okay! I was so scared!" sister said pulling out of the tackle-hug she just gave me. All of a sudden I felt a wave of calm go through my body. I was relaxed all of a sudden. "Whoa that was weird. Where is Anthony?" I asked. "Yea I think that's Jasper making us feel better, Ant's downstairs with Rosalie" "With who? Sabrina what is going on?" Sabrina just looked at me and shook her head. "I…I don't know exactly. The woman in the woods was Victoria. As in Victoria from Twilight! And these are the freaking Cullen's. That's Edward Cullen! Its all real. I don't know how but its all real." "Wait, what? You're Edward Cullen?" I said pointing at the guy in the doorway How did I not put this together? "As in we are with vampires? Real vampires? No freaking way"

Sabrina's POV:

There was silence in the room as Mailina made the realization. Edward was the first to break the silence "Carlisle, we need to hear Sabrina explain what's going on to everyone." Dr. Cullen nodded and walked towards us, "Ladies, calm down. I'm sure we can get to the bottom of this. Lets head on downstairs" he said calmly. "Yes Dr. Cullen, its better if I talk to the whole family and Edward it would be helpful if Bella and Jacob were here too" I tried not to stammer and be as matter of fact as possible, if this really was a fantasy turned reality, I needed to deal with it the right way. "Yes certainly, I believe Bella and Jacob are here now" he told us as we walked to the door "Mailina be careful walking, those pain pills I gave you will make you drowsy, if you get lightheaded let us know" warned Dr. Cullen. I grabbed her by the hand in case she would need the support. "I'm fine" she snapped, while still wobbling and obviously dizzy. "Just let me help, quit being stubborn" I held her more firmly and descended the stairs.

I felt nothing but dread and fear as I walked down the stairs before Jasper threw another wave of calm towards me. Its such a strange feeling-your mind is distraught but your body feels relieved and starts to relax. Its such a contradiction. Not to mention everything is completely surreal right now. All of my favorite characters are standing in front of me. I glanced around the living room as I walked down the stairs. In the far back corner Anthony was sleeping on a white couch in between Rosalie and Emmet. I'm glad they wrapped a blanket over him. I'm surprised he is sleeping through all of this. It helps that Rosalie is rubbing his back, he loves that. She really does love children, its too bad she cant have any of her own. I've always thought she would be a great mom, even though she is pretty mean when she wants to be. If we didn't have Anthony with us she'd probably freak out that us humans were here. "Yes you're probably right" Edward said from behind. Oops forgot, mind reader. Edward chuckled from behind me. _you know that really is annoying. _I "think" to him, but I cant help smiling, his laugh put me at ease. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, they are used to mythical creatures and crazy stories- _Oh that reminds me, I need the book so I can explain better, I think its still in the car_. "I can go get it for you if you wish so Carlisle can introduce you to everyone." said Edward, already a step ahead of me. "Oh…Okay" I answered wearily, I'm not sure if him having the books is a good idea, I mean don't vampires read at like lightening speed? "But don't read any of it. It is in the center console, its called Breaking Dawn. Please don't read even the back" Edward came up beside me and looked me in the eye, "I promise I wont" he said then he hurried out down the stairs and out the door. Carlisle ushered us to the living room where everyone was waiting. Esme had a tray with a pot of tea that she sat on the coffee table before walking over to us. "I'm Esme its so nice to meet you" she said as she held her hand out to shake. She was so beautiful and soft spoken "Nice to meet you Esme" both Mailina and I said shaking her hand. "Dr. Cullen, you don't have to introduce us to everyone, we know who they are and I'm sure they know who we are" I tell him while glancing at Jasper and Alice across the room at the computer desk. Alice giggled "Please call me Carlisle. Even though you ladies may know us, we don't know you so allow us our introductions" Fair enough. "Okay, sorry" "Don't be silly dear. There is nothing to apologize for." said Esme kindly, "Ladies this is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Children this is Sabrina and Mailina" Rosalie surprised me by waving at me from the couch "Nice to meet you. Your brother is absolutely adorable." Emmett grinned widely and waved and Jasper just nodded his head. Alice winked at us and smiled.

Just then I heard the front door opened behind me. I turned around and in walked a girl I would know anywhere without ever having seen her-Bella. She had long brown hair that seemed tussled, as if she had just woken up. Her wide-mahogany eyes were the prettiest shade. If I had any doubt that it was her, she solidified it by tripping over her feet as she walked in. Edward had to grab her waist so she didn't tumble to the ground. Her face immediately turned bright red as she walked in. After Edward ,walked in Jacob. If at all possible he was more attractive than Taylor Lautner. His body was much bigger and he was taller with longer shaggier hair. He looked frustrated, but I could tell he was a magnetic person to be around, I could already feel his warmth. But that could be because I felt that I already knew both of them from the books. As I thought that Edward walked over and handed me the book. Mailina and I both looked down at it and each other. _What now?_ I thought to myself, Edward as usual was already on top of things,"Well first let me introduce you ladies. Bella and Jacob this is Mailina and Sabrina and their little brother is over there on the couch" I let go of Mailina's hand and stepped forward to shake Bella's hand "Nice to meet you Bella, I cant even begin to tell you how great it is to meet you" _wow that sounded so stupid, I sound like a preteen meeting a celebrity. _"Its nice to meet you too, Sabrina and Mailina…" I stepped to my right to stand in front of Jacob to shake his hand while Mailina shook Bella's, but he was staring with his mouth open staring over my shoulder at the both of them. I stood there awkwardly and put my hand back to my side, "uh, its nice to meet you to Jacob" He looked down at me like he was shocked someone had spoken to him, and sucked in the biggest gasp of air. "I'm sorry, I….I …..I gotta go" he turned and yanked the door open and ran out, leaving it hanging open and the rest of us shocked. "Umm did I say something wrong?" I asked looking around. Edward stepped forward and put his hand on my shoulder, it was freezing and made me shutter involuntarily. "No, I think Jacob was a little confused about something. Judging by his thoughts, I don't think he meant to be rude. " He shared a knowing glance with Bella who stammered "umm….I've never seen Jacob act like that, He's really a sweet guy…" "pffttt" we all turned around towards the sarcastic snort Rosalie gave, "about as sweet as a golden retriever" she said. "ROSALIE!" hissed Esme, while Alice giggled and Emmett wore a huge grin.

"Your brother is really cute" Bella said, pointing over at the couch. She looked too afraid to actually go over there and look. I guess her and Rosalie hadn't bonded yet. "Thanks, He's a little demon though... That reminds me, we have to get home soon, I know my mom is probably freaking out, do you guys mind sitting down so I can explain myself ?" Edward grabbed Bella by the waist and sat her down on the other couch opposite the one Anthony was sprawled out on.

"Okay, so I am going to just tell you guys everything I know first, and you guys can ask me questions after I'm done if that is okay." I stated trying to make my voice sound much more brave than I actually was. "take your time sweetheart" Esme said. I nodded at her and took a big breath. _Here it goes _"So my family and I just moved here from Ohio with our mom. This may sound crazy but I think we have stepped in an alternate universe. Back home there is a book series called the Twilight Saga. Its written in Bella's point of view and some of it is from Jacob's point of view…" I trailed off to look at the various faces in my audience. Alice smirked, then again she probably knew everything I was going to say before I said it. Jasper sat stoic and upright, almost weary of what I was saying as if to scrutinize it. Emmett's face looked, well he was smiling, over what I don't know. Edward, Rosalie's, Esme and Carlisle's eyebrows were all scrunched up and looks if disbelief on their faces. Bella, well she was bright pink and glanced at Edward, then back to me and repeated; her mouth slightly agape as if getting ready to say something. I took a deep breath and continued, "Well anyway the story starts when Bella moves from Arizona to Forks and starts dating Edward. In my universe, the reality I lived in, this was all fiction and they even made two movies. The third one comes out this summer, well it was supposed to come out….Anyway that's why I knew that Edward could read minds. That's how I knew to think his name, I thought maybe he would come if he heard it…" I started talking so fast that my words came out in a jumble and I was getting nervous… I looked up to gauge the reaction. Carlisle was the first who spoke, "So these books, you've read them all and you know what is supposed to occur within our future?" "Umm I think so" I answered, "I guess the only way to find out is if we were to go through them and see if it all happened. I guess I could give the books to Bella and she can read them and see. I don't think that anyone else should read them. They're a bit personal"

Carlisle pondered, hand in the age old "thinking" position of hand cupping the chin, "so this can be a great aid to us because you can tell us when there will be any danger. Alice, when did you first see her coming?" "Well I didn't see her until she decided to think Edward and my names." answered Alice while she closed her eyes with her fingers on her temples. "And I can see her and her family now, its still a little bit fuzzy. I do know that their Mother will be waking up in 20 minutes so we need to get them home soon because she is going to check on you both" "Oh crap we gotta get home_" _I jumped up quickly, _I hope they don't have any questions, "_Well do you need me to-""Actually Sabrina" interrupted d Edward, "Alice saw where the conversation was going to go and has the answers to all the questions, she'll be filling everyone else in later while we get you home". "Well that's settled, we will get the information from Alice, in the meantime Alice will drive you all back in your vehicle. Then we will take turns watching your house tonight, just in case you need us" Carlisle explained

"It was nice meeting you Sabrina" said Bella as she walked towards the door with Edward. "It was nice meeting you too Bella, and thanks for saving us Edward" _boy is that weird to say outloud_ Edward chuckled "It was no problem, believe me. It was nice meeting you as well." Emmett carried Mailina out to the car she'd fallen asleep during the beginning of the conversation, and Rosalie carried Anthony and buckled him up. I couldn't believe they were being so nice. Carlisle and Esme accompanied us to the car, Jasper escorted his wife to the car and opened her door. "You will come back and see us, wont you dear?" asked Esme as she shut the passenger door behind me. "I will" I said while attempting to stifle a yawn and waved them goodbye.


End file.
